Therian saga Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Welcome Hi and welcome to our Therian Saga wikia. We are curently looking for help to get this wikia up and runing as well as aministrators to keep it that way. Hope you're here to share because we sure could use you! Fresi (talk) 19:15, May 2, 2014 (UTC) GIF vs PNG I've uploaded a new version of File:AcaciaParkNumbered.gif (at File:AcaciaParkNumbered.png), which I converted to a PNG and then losslessly compressed with the PNGOUT tool. The resulting file is smaller in size and enjoys all the other benefits of the PNG file format. GIF is quite outdated. I attempted to do the same with File:BerylParkNumbered.gif but it seems that File:BerylParkNumbered.png was previously deleted for being duplicated/superseded by another file. I'm not sure what the file was before being deleted, but I decided not to continue in case, for some reason, the admin here didn't want a PNG version of that file instead, although perhaps it was different from the GIF file in some other way than file format. Anyways, I thought I might as well leave a message to possibly discuss the policy of GIF vs. PNG images. I can't think of any reason to prefer GIFs over PNGs, however. Not sure what the issue would be with converting them but I suppose you can never be too sure. Any thoughts? Fuebar (talk) 17:00, July 4, 2014 (UTC) The reason I use PNGs is because the actual game assets are all stored as PNGs on the game's CDN. It just seemed easier to keep it that format since I just manually dig through their CDN and copy stuff directly over fairly frequently. Example game image on CDN: http://ttsassets.blob.core.windows.net/gameassets/Images/00400/00499.png Tysk (talk) 18:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Individual pages for each item quality/material? I've noticed that many pages are being created for individual item qualities/material, e.g. Notable Pine Staff, Rustic Maple Staff. This seems like it could turn into quite a bit of clutter. I think that it would be not only more accessible but also more efficient (less work) to simply have a single page for each item and list stats for all its quality and material combinations. I like what User:Hysocc has done on Stone club and Mortar and pestle in this regard. IMHO this kind of organization should be the standard policy and would save a lot of pain maintaining consistency across item articles. Any thoughts? Fuebar (talk) 15:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Totally agree, completely useless to give a page for every single item, because of the extreme variety, Hysocc's solution is the best. Feherlo (talk) 16:12, July 21, 2014 (UTC) User:KaosMoon has been making individual weapons pages because that is the sort of content they feel comofrtable and enthusiastic about making. I'm not opposed to individual pages for items since it's a direct link match up to how I enter quest rewards and shop items, but I totally appreciate the consistency/clutter problem and everything needs to be under a category system. User:Fresi has started making weapon category pages and I think the tables User:Hysocc has been making (which I like a lot!) could/should be integrated into this category system somehow meaning I think Stone club should be a category page somehow linked to the category system he started. I'm not sure if I'm talking clearly but I hope I'm making some sense. Tysk (talk) 16:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC)